Cupid's Damn Arrow
by multifandommaneuvergear
Summary: One day, Gray gets shot by Cupid's Arrow. Since the effect of the arrow is the opposite when one is in love, he starts to hate Juvia. What a revelation, eh? GRUVIA


**CUPID'S DAMN ARROW**

**Gray x Juvia**

_Some terminologies may differ from Japanese Dub and Manga since I watch the English Dub, so please bare with me. Thank you!_

…

The Fairy Tail Guild members were all enjoying the rare and peculiar peace that hung in the air. None of them seemed to want to talk or do anything. Even Natsu and Gray contributed to the strange peace by not picking a fight. All of them were eating, sleeping, or just sitting down. None of them talked, but the silence was filled with the sound of thunderous pounding of heavy rain water against the roof. And no, this was not caused by a certain lovesick Water Mage.

A sudden bang on the door broke the nearly perfect silence, and gave everyone a start. Cana almost dropped the alcohol she had in hand, and Natsu almost fell from the bench on which he slept. Erza took initiative and opened the front door, revealing an old hag in front of her.

The old hag had the usual old hag look – wrinkled skin, messy, grey-streaked hair, and a hunched over posture. Strangely, she had a quiver full of arrows and a bow in hand. _That_ fact and the fact the she was soaking wet in the rain slightly disturbed the redhead a bit, but she showed some respect despite it.

"Deary," the old woman spoke with a cracked and raspy voice. She held the bow and arrow close to Erza, and she cringed. "I have a special offer. Cupid's arrow! Seventy percent off. Limited stocks! Only on really rainy days!"

Juvia, who was simply sitting by the counter and enjoying a meal, suddenly snapped out of her lazy mode. "Cupid's arrow?" she spoke with her thick French accent. "Is that the one that could make one fall in love with another?"

The old hag nodded and smiled, exposing 5 pairs of rotting teeth. "Yes, deary! Do you have anyone that catches your eye who," she paused dramatically, "doesn't seem to be interested?" Juvia gulped, and forced her eyeballs not to shift to Gray, who was absentmindedly making tiny ice sculptures beside her. "Then, this is the solution to that problem!"

"I'm sorry," Erza shook her head. "Stuff like that usually just causes trouble. We can't force emotions into person. That's just immoral. Besides, we don't know it is effective or not."

Juvia hesitantly nodded. That idea that she could make Gray love her tempted her, but Erza was probably right.

"Oh, shall we try?" the old woman spoke as she drew her bow and arrow. To Erza's surprise, she had a petty good grip and stance. It shocked her to have that strength for a woman who looked like she could snap with just a flick of a finger. "But I warn you, if the person this arrow shots is already in love with the person he first see, effects are negative."

The arrow whizzed in the air, and everyone heard a sharp 'ow' from the Ice Mage. Gray dropped his latest ice sculpture and it shattered to pieces on the ground. He turned to Juvia. "What the-" he began, and then he met her eyes. "You," he growled. He pointed a rough finger at her. "What are you doing so close to me? Who gave you permission to sit by me?"

His sudden raise of voice startled the entire Guild. Gray _may_ be rough sometimes, but never to that extent, especially to girls. "Gray," Lucy mumbled, concern for Juvia filling her earth-colored eyes, "don't be so harsh, what happened to you?"

Gray groped his backside and plucked an arrow from his skin. It was bright red and the tip was heart-shaped. "What is this?" Gray asked, and everyone turned to the old hag.

"Oh, dear me!" the old woman put a hand before her mouth. "Looks like it malfunctioned." She darted off before Happy could say "Fish!". Erza shook her head in annoyance. "People shouldn't be mindless enough to even consider trying something like that!"

The stern words of the Armored Mage pierced through Juvia's heart. She blushed as she remembered her close attempt. It didn't really work, instead, Gray ended up annoyed by her presence. She sighed. Now, the stupid arrow gave her an even less chance of winning his icy heart.

…

Gray avoided her the entire lazy day. Every time they would pass each other, he'd give her either an annoyed scowl or deathly glare. That day, instead of feeling totally in love when she sees Gray, she feels totally heart broken. She felt a few drops of tears in her eyes, and abruptly wiped them away.

Lucy, who was witness to everything, walked up to her and patted her on the back. "I don't know what happened to Gray," she spoke as she glared at Gray from a distance, "but he's being a jerk. Maybe he's got a lot on his mind."

"Maybe so," Juvia sighed, "but Master Gray is not like that to everyone else, only Juvia. It alarms me. What have I done to deserve that?" Lucy shook her head. "Tell you what, let's go to the spa and have some girl bonding to free our minds off the idiotic race that is men," Lucy winked and led Juvia out of the building and into the rain that now dissolved into a light drizzle.

…

The next few days, Gray became colder and harder towards Juvia. Everyone disliked this, especially Gajeel, who picked a few fights with the Ice Mage. But every time, Juvia would stop them, and Gajeel would oblige.

"Why is Gray acting like this?"Lucy thought, tapping her chin with a finger.

"Oh, dear, oblivious Lucy!" Natsu shook his head in disapproval. "It's so obvious! Right, Erza?"

Erza nodded. "I'm proud of you Natsu, removing the usual density men have. You figured it out!" She smirked. Natsu didn't look toO pleased and clenched his fists. "I can figure things out too, you know," he muttered.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well," Mirajane spoke in her usual sweet tone, "the hag did say that when a person in love was struck by the arrow, it would have opposite effects."

Lucy nodded, a smile creeping to her face. "I get it now! Of course! How could I have been so blind? The reason Gray is so cold to Juvia lately is because he now hates her!"

Mirajane nodded, also smiling. "Yes, and he hates her because of the arrow's effect. This means, he was in love with Juvia all along!" Lucy, Natsu and Happy laughed, while Erza let a satisfied grin play on her lips.

"We have to tell Juvia!" Lucy cheered.

…

Juvia turned a deep scarlet color as her friends delivered her the news. Her heart felt like stopping all at once from its heavy pounding against her ribs. Her head felt like it was spinning. The words that Lucy muttered echoed in her head. _He's in love with you! _When she couldn't handle it anymore, she collapsed, and fell into Natsu's arms.

"Woops!" Natsu helped Juvia stand. "If Gray were here and didn't hate you, he'd be real jealous!"

_Master Gray would be jealous! Master Gray is in love with me! _Juvia stood shakily.

"So, do you know of a way to reverse this spell? You seemed to know a thing or two about Cupid's Damn Arrows," Natsu asked casually. Juvia nodded with the strength she had left. "We must find another arrow and shoot Gray with it. That would reverse the spell and make him fall back in lo-"

With that, Juvia had fainted to the floor.

…

"Gray! I have a surprise for you!" Natsu grinned, concealing the Cupid's Arrow behind him. Gray turned to Natsu, and raised an eyebrow. "What is it? It better not punch me!" he raised his fist into a stance that was ready to fight. Natsu shook his head and laughed. When Gray put down his hands, Natsu hastily struck the arrow on Gray's abs. Gray froze. When he recovered from shock, he wrenched it off his skin.

"So," Natsu said teasingly. All eyes were on Gray. "It seems that a certain Ice Man is in love!" Natsu suddenly made kissing motions, making Gray blush and annoyed at the same time. "I," he started to speak in defense, but no words could be formed by his lips.

One of the males patted Juvia on the shoulders. "Guess I was too late to get _this_ hot water mage." They all laughed, except for Gray and Juvia.

"Gray, don't be so ashamed! We've been waiting for this a long time!" Mirajane giggled.

Natsu and Lucy pushed Juvia and Gray so they stood by each other, and they blushed deeply. Gray cursed in his head. All because of Cupid's Damn Arrow. He glanced at Juvia's blushing face. _Oh, well,_ the thought. _I guess there's no denying now_.

**THE END**

**A/N: If I get more than ten reviews within the week, I just might post their first date. **

**Love, the lamely named**

_**Legendaryhuntress**_

**..Stand, Bow, Bye!**


End file.
